


"why™"

by 95liners



Series: diamonds in the rough - delinquents au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, Gen, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, childhood friends hoonhan, established relationships - Freeform, gang heir apparent jeonghan, mentions of abuse, triggers tagged in notes Read Them just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the groupchat between the four gang members</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jeonghan wants cheol to choke

**Author's Note:**

> triggers tagged in the notes, but if the chapter is more intense, it'll be tagged here as well.
> 
> au from "diamonds in the rough"
> 
> (an au posted before the actual story is written. wow)

**_“scoups” sent a message to “why™” at 10:34am, tuesday_ **

_scoups: U UNGNRATEFUL SWINES_

_scoups: I HELP U_

_scoups: I FEED U_

_scoups: AND UD O THIS TO ME_

_scoups: UR ALL ON MY SHIT LIST ESP U LEE JIHOON_

_angel: Read 8:28pm_

_scoups:  IR TS 10 IN THE MORNIGN, ASSHOEL_

_ljhoozi: morning to u too, sunshine_

_naegahosh: who pissed rainbows in ur coffee today, lee_

_angel: the idiot who inked his compositions finally got caught by jihoonie today_

_scoups: oh_

_naegahosh: yikes._

_ljhoozi: idk how he gonna ink w no working fingers_

_scoups: shit_

_scoups: oh well_

_angel: anyway its 10 and i have a class to sleep through. bye_

_ljhoozi: bye hyung_

_naegahosh: seeya hyung_

_scoups: wait for me jeonghan  i still need to kick ur ass_

_angel: if u can catch me lmao bye_

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 2:22pm, Tuesday_ **

_angel: meet up @ jonsons after school_

_angel: urgent_

_angel: if ur late ill pull a ramsay bolton on u_

_scoups: ouch_

_naegahosh: whats the matter hyung_

_angel: …_

_angel: IF I CODL TELL U OVER THE PHONE ID DO IT NOW DISPHIT_

_naegahosh: : (_

_angel: sorry soonyoungie_

_scoups: wtf u treat soonyoung so nice wb Me,  ur same age friend_

_angel: more like same age hindrance_

_ljhoozi: savage hyung strikes again_

_scoups: miss me w that shit, yoon jeonghan_

_naegahosh: trouble in paradise. we better blast, jihoon_

_ljhoozi: dnt tell me what to do_

**_“naegahosh” sent a message to “why™” at 12:07am, wednesday_ **

_naegahosh: since i’m jihoonies hyung_

_naegahosh: and im soonyoung_

_naegahosh: can i be soonHyung_

_angel: wtf_

_scoups: go for it man_

_angel: don’t encourage it_

_scoups: also its 12am on a school night go to sleep son_

_naegahosh: … ur awake too_

_scoups: im an Adult_

_angel: u accidentally tied ur laces together yesterday and u have a shirt w a tie printed on it_

_scoups: its art_

_angel: its tacky_

_naegahosh: #shotsfired_

_angel: go to sleep soonyoungie, go to sleep cheol. tomorrows a big day anyway_

_scoups: night angel_

_naegahosh: gross hyung, and night jeonghan hyung_

_angel: shut up cheol_

**_“ljhoozi” sent a message to “why™” at 8:12am, wednesday_ **

_ljhoozi: wtf_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “ljhoozi” at 11:11am, wednesday_ **

_angel: 11:11 cheol to choke on his own tie print shirt_

_ljhoozi: catch these hands hyung_

_angel: if theyre as soft as they look, i’d be honoured_

_ljhoozi: ffs_

**_“scoups” sent a private message to “angel” at 11:12am, wednesday_ **

_scoups: 11:11 the gang’s happiness <3_

_angel: its 11:12_

_scoups: I DIDNT BELIEVE IN HAPPINESS ANYWAY_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter at @neocultureteens pls befriend me


	2. who even knows anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan's father is a raging drunk(en asshole) and jihoon is a good friend.
> 
> also cheol has a part time job as jeonghan's unofficial stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: mentions of abuse and the occasional violence. also pyromania.
> 
> im actually trying to instill some kind of plot in these chapters now.

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 5:43am, thursday_ **

_angel: cheol wtf stop throwing rocks at my window_

_angel: father’s asleep and he drank a lot last night_

_scoups: hurry UP jihoon and soonyoung are already waiting 4 us_

_angel: wtf where are we going_

_naegahosh: hyung !!! we’re going to pancake house before school, u promised last week ud pay_

_angel: no i didn’t_

_naegahosh sent a photo_

_angel: …_

_angel: ok wait im just getting dressed_

_scoups: ;)_

_angel: u better MOVE ur ASS before i shoot it_

_scoups: aju yikes_

**_“ljhoozi” sent a message to “why™” at 3:12pm, thursday_ **

_ljhoozi: did u see the new kid_

_ljhoozi: don’t bother tryna scare him cheol hyung he already shat his pants when i looked over at him_

_naegahosh: i’m not surprised jihoonie u death glared him real hard_

_ljhoozi: whoops_

_ljhoozi: its reflex for whenever i see humans_

_ljhoozi: anyway , i saw u getting chummy w him_

_naegahosh: he looked nice, at least when u weren’t terrifying him_

_angel: whos this_

_naegahosh: new kid in our history ext, year younger tho. names lee seokmin_

_angel: seokmin ?? oh hes that smiley kid he accidentally ran into me today and i think i saw hearts explode in his eyes_

_ljhoozi: shit_

_ljhoozi: well , might as well start writing the kids eulogy now_

_angel: don’t be more of an asshole than u are, its unbecoming_

**_“scoups” sent a message to “you, naegahosh and ljhoozi” at 10:04pm, thursday_ **

_scoups: have u seen jeonghan_

_naegahosh: no hyung why_

_scoups: his father just called me and hes Raging mad_

_scoups: hes also raging drunk_

_scoups: nd han isn’t responding to my texts_

_naegahosh: this isn’t the first time this has happened hyung, calm down_

_naegahosh: u know han hyung can take care of himself_

_scoups: u remember what happened last time soonyoung_

_scoups: he couldn’t even stand_

_scoups: i know he can take care of himself_

_scoups: doesn’t stop me from worrying tho_

_ljhoozi: chill hyung hes w me_

_ljhoozi: hes asleep now tho, don’t come over_

_scoups: thank god jihoonie_

_ljhoozi: dnt call me that_

_naegahosh: is hyung ok?_

_ljhoozi: no_

_ljhoozi: not really_

_ljhoozi: he tells me hes fine but he keeps wincing whenever he moves_

_ljhoozi: even in his sleep_

_ljhoozi: i don’t think we’ll be going school tmrw_

_scoups: we can go get icecream and go to that arcade_

_naegahosh: YES HYUNG UR  THE BEST_

_ljhoozi: thank u hyung_

_scoups: ok go to sleep guys_

_ljhoozi: ok hyung night_

_naegahosh: night hyung night jihoon!!_

**_“naegahosh” sent a message to “why™” at 9:43am, friday_ **

_naegahosh sent a picture_

_angel: wtf_

_ljhoozi: how did u even get that_

_naegahosh: talent_

_angel: how is his leg bent back like that that’s not normal_

_naegahosh: neither is  ur obsession w fire but i don’t mention that_

_angel: chill_

_naegahosh: says the firebender_

_angel: the technical term is “pyromaniac” get it together_

_scoups: wht_

_angel: oh yeah where r u cheol ur the one who texted me at ass o clock in the morning saying we were skipping and getting pancakes_

_angel: nd ur  not even here_

_scoups: sorry got caught up_

_naegahosh: doing what_

_scoups: getting a hot girl’s number_

_ljhoozi: our eng teacher saw us and was abt to drag us to to school and_

_ljhoozi: i shit u not_

_ljhoozi: hyung legit started crying abt how his sister was in hospital and he and i had to go quick to see her_

_scoups: and she actually fell for it_

_angel: lies_

_ljhoozi: i got it on film hyung_

_scoups: LEE JIHOON UR DEAD TO ME_

_ljhoozi: say that to my face_

**_“jaebumya” sent a private message to “scoups” at 2:34pm, friday_ **

_jaebumya: coups_

_jaebumya: what’s with that big bruise on ur face_

_scoups: woozi_

_jaebumya: ah_

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 9:21pm, friday_ **

_angel: its actually quiet here for once_

_angel: parents are out_

_angel: jungeun’s sleeping at a friends_

_scoups: are y trying to say u want us over_

_angel: god no i like this silence_

_angel: i might just walk around naked and drink some beer_

_scoups: naked ?_

_angel: istg cheol if u come and spy on me ill actually rid u of ur eyes_

_scoups: ._

_scoups: whats a Yoon Jeonghan’s House?_

_angel: that’s what i thought bitch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! public service announcement!
> 
> my twitter is @neocultureteens pls find me


	3. ✔️ Read 4:25am, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan has weird fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter triggers: soonyoung has anxiety n soonyoung has a panic attack. it doesn't really explain it deeply but he does have a panic attack. 
> 
> also, sorry this one is so short. i thought where it ended was good to end it. ill add another chapter soon tho

**_“scoups” sent a message to “why™” at 11:19pm, sunday_ **

_scoups sent a photo_

_scoups: why are jeonghans fingers so weird_

_scoups: its like the exorcist_

_angel: do u want to die_

_scoups: yes_

_naegahosh: relatable things w cheol hyung_

_angel: STFU U Angsty Piece of Crap_

_scoups: …_

_scoups: why are u typing like a 12 year old_

_angel: jungeun is living vicariously through me_

_angel: no lie i saw her messages before and she types like that_

_angel: im ready to become an only child_

_scoups: no i actually like jungeun_

_angel: only bc she basically idolises u_

_scoups: it feeds my ego_

_ljhoozi: wasn’t it supposed to be on a diet_

_scoups: its weak ok_

_naegahosh: like ur pullout game_

_scoups: : (_

_ljhoozi: im so close to beating ur ass kwon soonyoung just wait for me_

_naegahosh: .._

_naegahosh:_ _The AT &T user you have messaged is no longer receiving messages. Please try again later. AT&T Error 705_

_ljhoozi: that’s not even ur service try again_

**_“naegahosh” sent a private message to “ljhoozi” at 2:01 am, monday_ **

_naegahosh: jiohonnie_

_naegahosh: jihnonoie_

_naegahosh: hhjoonie_

_ljhoozi: wtf soonyoung_

_naegahosh: hoo nie_

_naegaosh: fssorry my ifngers ar en tworkig_

_naegahosh: iim sos shaki y_

_naegahosh: wh yam i s so shakye_

_ljhoozi: soonyoung_

_ljhoozi: soonyoungie calm down_

_ljhoozi: ur having another attack calm down_

_ljhoozi: look at that circle video i sent u_

_ljhoozi: do u want me t call u?_

_naegahosh: ples_

**_“naegahosh” sent a private message to "ljhoozi" at 4:23am, monday_ **

_naegahosh: thanks jihoonie_

_naegahosh: really_

_✔️ Read by ljhoozi at 4:25am, Monday_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls hmu - @neocultureteens on twitter. i'm lonely


	4. cheol's whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan meets a new kid and cheol's whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no extra triggers for this chapter.
> 
> also im making the story up as i go along and jeongcheol is an established couple whoops. theyre also open to like polyamory so yKnow just throwing that in there.
> 
> (if u cant tell where this is going lmao BYE)
> 
> also they call jisoo joshua bc like, ,,, foreign charm yknow

**_“scoups” sent a message to “why™” at 6:34am, wednesday_ **

_scoups: guys_

_scoups: did u get that message from jaebum hyung_

_angel: yeah_

_angel: just keep an eye out for now_

_naegahosh: what r u gonna do hyung?_

_angel: hopefully they know better than to step on other gangs territory_

_angel: but if they don’t_

_angel: guess we’re gonna have to_

_angel sent a photo_

_angel: rumble_

_naegahosh: HYUG N_

_scoups: is that_

_scoups: HOW DID U GETT HAT_

_scoups: i thought jihoon was allergic to photos_

_angel: not when he was younger n didn’t believe in the concept of shyness_

_ljhoozi: i hate u hyung_

_angel: :*_

_ljhoozi: also what text?_

_scoups: didn’t jaebum hyung send u anything?_

_ljhoozi: no_

_scoups: oh basically some members from tempest were browsing the border trying to be menacing_

_scoups: jaebum hyung n jinyoung hyung scared them off tho_

_scoups: just be careful tho, soonyoung n jihoon_

_ljhoozi: ok hyung_

_naegahosh: when are we not, hyung_

_angel: literally,  every day_

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 4:54pm, wednesday_ **

_angel: new kid in art today_

_angel: he was .. hot_

_angel: like ,, hot as in cute. really cute. like  a cat_

_ljhoozi: that’s not hot hyung_

_angel: leave me alone_

_angel: anyway_

_angel: cute cat boy is apparently joshua hong from la, America_

_angel: hes really good at drawing_

_angel: we’re partners for this drawing thing so i got his number tho score_

_scoups: u sound like u have a crush hannie_

_angel: if u saw this boy u would too_

_ljhoozi: hes so caught up on u tho hyung_

_scoups: yah jihoon_

_angel: oh i know_

_angel: anyway cheolie u gotta see this kid i swear ud probably swear fealty to him on the spot_

_angel: wanna be his chivalrous knight n everything_

_scoups: i doubt it_

_naegahosh: i bet 10,000 won he will_

_ljhoozi: hyung film it pls_

_angel: i will_

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 8:45pm, wednesday_ **

_angel: meeting on tonight at 9_

_angel: don’t be late fathers mad today_

**_“scoups” sent a private message to “angel” at 12:21am, thursday_ **

_scoups: hey_

_scoups: hey han_

_scoups: babe_

_angel: whatsmatter_

_angel: im more awake now wahts te matter_

_scoups: this josh kid … whats he like_

_angel: r u jealous_

_angel: u know i love u_

_angel: but i swear ud like this josh kid_

_angel: and if not ill stop flirting_

_scoups: i wanna meet him tho_

_scoups: is he like ,, a good boy_

_angel: oh yeah_

_angel: blazer, straight posture n “yes ma’am no ma’am” evrythin_

_scoups: ._

_scoups: nice_

_scoups: lets meet him_

_angel: u think he’ll be weirded out_

_scoups: totally_

_scoups: but he should come round_

_scoups: if not im sure jihhoonie will satiate ur needs_

_angel: im breaking up w u bye_

_scoups: no wait wait_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “hongjoshuasoo” at 6:03am, thursday_ **

_angel: joshua?_

_angel: its yoon jeonghan from art_

_hongjoshuasoo: Oh, hi Jeonghan!_

_hongjoshuasoo: It’s early – you get up this early?_

_angel: wdym_

_angel: did i wake  u_

_hongjoshuasoo: No, no! It’s fine, don’t worry! : D_

_hongjoshuasoo: Are you messaging about the art project?_

_angel: yeah actually_

_angel: can we meet up today? n can i bring my friend seungcheol? he can help w the creative process_

_hongjoshuasoo: Um, sure! He can tag along, and where do you want to meet?_

_angel: that mcdonalds near the school_

_angel: meet me by the gates after school cheol n i will walk w u_

_hongjoshuasoo: Okay!_

_hongjoshuasoo: Looking forward to it!_

_angel: me too joshua_

_angel: see u then_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “scoups” at 6:06am, thursday_ **

_angel: meet me at the gates after school_

_angel: u can meet joshua n ill buy u chips from mcdonalds_

_scoups: rly_

_scoups: SWEET i love u_

_angel: yh whatever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet me on twitter on @neocultureteens im the one cryin over nct vixx n svt


	5. example 2 of jihoon being a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon is most likely the best friend ever and soonyoung is the worst alarm ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap triggers: kinda alludes to abuse (kind of) w the mentions of jeonghans dad
> 
> josh is innocent in all of this and u start to see just how deep jeonghan and jihoons friendship goes

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 11:23pm, thursday_ **

_angel sent a video_

_naegahosh: i knew it_

_naegahosh: lee jihoon pay up_

_ljhoozi: wtf_

_ljhoozi: im so disappointed hyung_

_scoups: yoon jeonghan_

_scoups: i cannot believe_

_scoups: u would betray me_

_scoups: ME_

_scoups: like ths_

_angel: i told u_

_angel: i told u that ud like joshua_

_scoups: bitch who said i DO_

_naegahosh: :O_

_angel: u_

_angel:  u LITERALLY told me afterwards_

_angel: “i really like this kid hannie holy shit”_

_angel: and then u ate all of my chips_

_scoups: oh_

_scoups: ok_

_scoups: also soonyoung learn some Proper emojis please_

_naegahosh: ECXUSE U IM STUCK W THIS LAMEASS LOSER PHONE AD TE EMOJIS ARE BROKEN_

_scoups: .._

_scoups: oh man rip_

**_“hongjoshuasoo” sent a private message to “angel” at 11:31pm, thursday_ **

_hongjoshuasoo: Jeonghan?_

_hongjoshuasoo: Thank you for today  :D_

_hongjoshuasoo: It was really nice to meet your friend too, Seungcheol!_

_hongjoshuasoo: I think we all could get along well, do you think?_

_hongjoshuasoo: …_

_hongjoshuasoo: Jeonghan?_

_hongjoshuasoo: Are you there?_

_hongjoshuasoo: Oh, you’re probably asleep. Anyway, when you wake up, thank you! We should all meet up again soon! :DD_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “scoups” at 11:34pm, thursday_ **

_angel: cheol_

_angel: cheol can i stay w u toniht_

_angel: please_

_scoups: sure_

_scoups: is it ur dad_

_angel: he wont stop yelling_

_angel: i made jungeun go to jihoons when he first started drinking_

_angel: glass just crashed im coming rn_

_scoups: shit_

_scoups: doors unlocked mum knows ur coming_

_scoups: im in the room_

_scoups: love u_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “ljhoozi” at 11:48pm, thursday_ **

_angel: thank u jihoon_

_angel: is jungeun ok_

_ljhoozi: shes fine hyung_

_ljhoozi: mums watching tv w her_

_ljhoozi: shes so much bigger now its still weird to see her_

_angel: shes almost as tall as u_

_ljhoozi: hyung please_

_angel: really tho thank u_

_angel: i hate it when shes there when father drinks_

_angel: shes only 6 she doesn’t need to see that_

_ljhoozi: shes 12_

_angel: wtvr_

_ljhoozi: she was born into a gang hyung_

_angel: i wish she hadn’t of_

_ljhoozi: hyung_

_angel: im serious_

_angel: she doesn’t deserve to see her father yell and smash stuff every night_

_angel: she doesn’t need to fear for her family’s safety as she grows up_

_angel: she doesn’t need to see the mess that is  our family_

_ljhoozi: why do i see it then hyung_

_angel: bc ur the one whos been there from the beginning jihoonie_

_angel: anyway i better go cheols being greasy and wants me to shower w him_

_angel: he’ll whine if i don’t_

_angel: thank u for everything jihoon_

_ljhoozi: its alright hyung_

_ljhoozi: just stay safe_

_ljhoozi: please_

_✔️ Read by angel at 12:06am, friday_

**_“naegahosh” sent a message to “why™” at 5:34am, friday_ **

_naegahosh: WAKE UP CALL_

_naegahosh: ITS FRIDAY WAKE UR ASS UP_

_scoups: where is the respect_

_naegahosh: *WAKE UR ASS UP HYUNGS AND JIHOON_

_scoups: better_

_angel: cheol u need to change ur mattress it feels like someone is stabbing my back_

_ljhoozi: thatd be the mould forming into one super mould weapon_

_naegahosh: that’s so COOL_

_angel: no its Sore_

_scoups: ;)_

_angel: keep ur hands away from me_

_scoups: ;(_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scope me on twitter on @neocultureteens 
> 
> i dont bite


	6. return of church score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon babysits, joshua reappears and cheol has Thicc thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the LATE AF update i just lost motivation 
> 
> but guess whos back (back again)
> 
> yeh it s me

**_“angel” sent a private message to “princess” at 4:35am, friday_ **

_angel: jungeun_

_angel: i knw ur awake u brat_

_angel: jihoonies gonna watch over u today_

_angel: don’t go home unless im taking u there_

_princess: what abt bang oppa??_

_angel: the cat will be fine hes immortal_

_angel: now go back to sleep ill see u later_

_princess: sleep well oppa_

**_“scoups” sent a message to “why™” at 6:12am, friday_ **

_scoups: lmao look at this_

_scoups sent a photo_

_ljhoozi: hes gonna kill u hyung_

_naegahosh: rip cheol hyung_

_scoups: yah u brats ill be fine_

_scoups: ill seduce him out of his anger_

_naegahosh: w what_

_scoups: my Thicc™ thighs_

_ljhoozi: oh my god hyung shut up_

_angel: what am i looking atrn_

_angel: ._

_angel: Choi Seungcheol_

_naegahosh: rip hyung_

_angel: im gonna show that to jaebum hyung and hes gonna murder u have fun w that_

_angel: and ur not seducing jaebum hyung wtf_

**_“hongjoshuasoo” sent a private message to “angel” at 8:12am, friday_ **

_hongjoshuasoo: Jeonghan?_

_hongjoshuasoo: Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you something?_

_angel: lmao hey teeny bopper_

_hongjoshuasoo: What?_

_angel: teeny bopper. ur tiny_

_hongjoshuasoo: I’m 2 months younger than you._

_angel: thus tiny. see it all works out anyway whats up_

_hongjoshuasoo: Well, do you think we could meet up again? : )_

_hongjoshuasoo: Of course, about the assignment._

_hongjoshuasoo: You can bring … Seungcheol? That’s his name, right? You can bring him along if you’d like._

_angel: ooohh i’ll ask him but sure_

_angel: do u wanna go somewhere else this time_

_hongjoshuasoo: There’s a nice park where I live – we can go there : ) Tomorrow good?_

_angel: awesome ill let cheol know_

_hongjoshuasoo: See you tomorrow then!_

_angel: bye church score_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “scoups” at 8:19am, friday_ **

_angel: josh wants the d_

_scoups: shut up_

_angel: he basically asked us to rail him_

_scoups: foh stop being a dipshit_

_angel: ok but he wants us all to meet up tomorrow at some park near his place_

_scoups: me as well ??_

_angel: ofc bitch why would i be telling  u then_

_scoups: im not even in this class_

_angel: like i said_

_angel: he wants the d_

_scoups: it was the thighs_

_angel: fu ur thighs are mine_

**_“naegahosh” sent a message to “why™” at 11:38am, friday_ **

_naegahosh: what if ears could sneeze_

_ljhoozi: what if u shut up_

_naegahosh: im jus saying imagine it_

_naegahosh: ud probably be sneezing on ppl next to u_

_naegahosh: but if u sneezed whilst making out itd be fine_

_naegahosh: GUSYS HWTA IF U MA DE OUT W UR  EAR SLMOA_

_ljhoozi: soonyoung_

_ljhoozi: kwon soonyoung_

_ljhoozi: what did u eat_

_naegahosh: nothing_

_ljhoozi: u touched my shit didn’t u_

_naegahosh: ._

_naegahosh: sorry jihoonie_

_ljhoozi: that’s it_

_naegahosh: hoonie pls_

**_“ljhoozi” sent a message to “why™” at 1:46pm, friday_ **

_ljhoozi: han hyung_

_ljhoozi sent a photo_

_ljhoozi: ur sis apparently has a bf_

_angel: wtf_

_angel: oh lmao its that jisung kid_

_angel: hes too weak to do annythin shed rather choke then date him_

_ljhoozi: u sure_

_ljhoozi sent a photo_

_angel: what the_

_angel: im gonna end this kid_

**_“princess” sent a private message to “angel” at 7:43pm, friday_ **

_princess: oppa_

_princess: help me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama.
> 
> annoy me on twitter at @neocultureteens i love to scream about taeyong, jeonghan and hakyeon. and anything really.
> 
> (pls im lonely)


	7. times ticking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is jungeun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers ; mentions of kidnapping
> 
> also this chap might drag on a bit i didnt really know the best way to write and/or structure it
> 
> also random appearances from got7, nct and vixx members

**_“angel” sent a private message to “princess” at 7:45pm, friday_ **

_angel: jungeun_

_angel: jungeun what_

_angel: jungeun answer me Right Now_

_angel: Yoon Jung Eun_

_angel: w her e are u jungeun_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “ljhoozi” at 7:48pm, friday_ **

_angel: Lee Jihoon_

_angel: where is jungeun_

_ljhoozi: hyung ?_

_ljhoozi: idk hyung she was right here_

_angel: goddamn it shes 12 she cant disappear that easily jihoon_

_ljhoozi: hyung im sorry really we were outside but i went inside to get somme food and i came out n she was gone_

_ljhoozi: ive been scouting all the neighbourhoods for hours_

_angel: she sent  a message_

_angel: she asked me to help her_

_angel: but i don’t even know where she is_

_angel: do u think father took her_

_ljhoozi: hyung_

_ljhoozi: hyung calm down_

_angel: don’t tell me what to do, lee jihoon_

_angel: im going to look for her get the others_

**_“angel” sent a message to “Seoul Students Section – CSC” at 7:58pm, friday_ **

_angel: everyone_

_angel: get ur asses online now_

_jypark: here jeonghan ah_

_ty_lee: here, sunbaenim_

_soccermoto: whats the matter, sunbaenim_

_angel: i need everyone on the lookout_

_angel: jungeuns missing_

_jaebumya: she probably ran off jeonghan_

_angel: Park Jaebum_

_jaebumya: on it_

_ty_lee: cmon yuta go find johnny n the others we’ll go near the west part, sunbae_

_soccermoto: we’ll make sure to let u know if we find her, sunbae_

_angel: tell everyone_

**_“scoups” sent a message to “why™” at 8:04pm, friday_ **

_scoups: jeonghan_

_scoups: whats this abt jungeun_

_naegahosh: yeh i got the message in the seoul chat_

_angel: jungeuns been taken_

_scoups: wasn’t jihoonie watching her_

_angel: yes_

_ljhoozi: im really sorry hyung im still looking_

_angel: keep looking_

_angel: soonyoung, go with jihoon and scout along the north of the city_

_angel: seungcheol, you’re with me. we’re going into the centre_

_naegahosh: on it_

_scoups: where am i meeting u_

_angel: at the front of the shop_

**_“naegahosh” sent a private message to “ljhoozi” at 8:12pm, friday_ **

_naegahosh: jihoonie_

_naegahosh: im on my way_

_naegahosh: r u ok_

_ljhoozi: i cant beliebe i lost her_

_ljhoozi: ive known her since she was born she trusts me_

_ljhoozi: jeonghannie hyung is going to hate me_

_naegahosh: no hes not_

_naegahosh: he wont jungeuns gonna be ok n he wont hate u_

_ljhoozi: im where han hyung told us to be_

_ljhoozi: im not resting until shes found_

_ljhoozi: i cant disappoint hyung again_

**_“jaebumya” sent a message to “Seoul Students Section – CSC” at 8:31pm, friday_ **

_jaebumya: has anyone found anything_

_ty_lee: no sunbae_

_soccermoto: sorry sunbae we haven’t found anything_

_hyogi: hongbin hyung n i have been looking around the school area and the edges of the gang territory on the east side_

_hyogi: we haven’t found anything_

_kingkong: sorry hyung_

_scoups: be careful on that border_

_scoups: that’s where cheonsa are_

_kingkong: we will sunbae_

_scoups: good work anyway keep looking_

**_“angel” sent a private message to “princess” at 8:42pm, friday_ **

_angel: i see ur read receipts_

_angel: jungeun if this is some prank to get back at me for not being w u lately_

_angel: its not funny_

_angel: pls jungeun_

_angel: im sorry just pks answer back_

_princess sent a photo_

_angel: what_

_angel: who the hell are u_

_angel: where is jungeun_

_princess: Patience._

_princess sent a photo_

_princess: There’s Jungeun._

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 8:48pm, friday_ **

_angel: someones taken her_

_angel: someone sent me a photo of her_

_naegahosh: do u know where_

_angel: no i cant tell_

_angel: think it’s a basement_

_angel: he had her tied up she was knocked out_

_ljhoozi: johnny hyung can track it_

_ljhoozi: hes w taeyong hyung n yuta hyung by the west_

**_“angel” sent a message to “Seoul Students Section – CSC” at 8:53pm, friday_ **

_angel: johnny_

_djohnny: yes sunbae_

_angel: where are u_

_angel: i need u to come to the centre of town near the cbd_

_angel: i need u to track this text_

_johnny: coming now sunbae_

_angel: come quick_

_angel: we may have a lead on jungeun_

**_“princess” sent a private message to “angel” at 9:00pm, friday_ **

_princess: Time’s ticking, Yoon._

_princess: You don’t have a lot of time. I suggest you get a move on._


	8. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time's ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i got hacking terminology (or any of the honorifics wrong)
> 
> i dont hack at all and if i got honorifics wrong pls lemme know

**_“johnny” send a message to “Seoul Student Section – CSC” at 9:02pm, friday_ **

_johnny: here, sunbae_

_angel: im near the bubble tea place w seungcheol youll see his car_

_johnny: i see u_

Johnny picked up speed when he saw the familiar blond hair – Jeonghan-sunbae, the respected ~~and feared~~ heir to Angel’s Den. He was currently leaning on the door of the bubble tea shop, ignoring the dirty looks from the owner and involved in conversation with the male next to him.

Choi Seungcheol-sunbae, another respected senior in the gang. Despite being the same age as the two, – he, Yuta and Taeyong were all 95 liners, the same as Jeonghan-sunbae and Seungcheol-sunbae – Johnny was one of the more junior members of the Den, only being accepted into the gang a few months ago, alongside Yuta and Taeyong. He’d heard a lot about Jeonghan and Seungcheol sunbaes – how they were likened to the “power couple” of the gang, underneath the leader and his wife themselves. Yuta called them the “Iwaizumi and Oikawa” of Angel’s Den – from that shitty anime he watches.

“Jeonghan-sunbae!” Johnny jogged over to where they were, watching in vague amusement as Jeonghan-sunbae’s head immediately whipped to his direction, blond hair smacking Seungcheol-sunbae in the face.

“Johnny!”

 

Jeonghan hadn’t been waiting too long – he and Seungcheol only been outside the shop for 10 minutes, until Johnny showed up, tailed by Taeyong and Yuta. The three were always together, almost as close as Jeonghan and Jihoon, Seungcheol and Soonyoung were. They’d all been accepted in together, and the trust between the three was incredibly strong ( ~~a story for another time, though.~~ )

“Jeonghan-sunbae!” Jeonghan heard the familiar voice of the American-Korean male, his head automatically swivelling to face him.

“Johnny!” He immediately made his way over, already opening up the text. Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta all skidded to a stop, bowing hastily as Seungcheol made his way over.

“Sorry we’re late, sunbaes!” came the three’s voices, all at once. Jeonghan ignored them, opening the text and handing it to Johnny.

“Can you track this text? It was sent a few minutes ago – someone has Jungeun’s phone.” Jeonghan noticed as Johnny’s face paled slightly, before hardening in determination.

“I will, sunbae!” He took the phone, immediately opening up other apps and pulling his own phone out, working his _“hacker magic”_ , as Yuta and Taeyong liked to call it.

“Have you guys seen anything?” Seungcheol asked, leaving Jeonghan and Johnny to work on the phone, and engaging the other two in short conversation.

“No, sunbae, except a few members patrolling the border,” Taeyong supplied, pulling his cap to swipe a hand through white hair. Yuta nodded in agreement, his usual bright and smiley face replaced with determination.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, sunbae, but nothing to do with Jeonghan-sunbae’s little sister.”

There was a low curse from behind them, and the three turned to see Johnny glaring at the phone, furiously tapping away at his own.

“What the _fu-_ who encrypted this damn thing?” he muttered, an array of English curses leaving his mouth, before he finally sighed and handed it back to Jeonghan.

“I’m really sorry, sunbae, but I couldn’t get much. All I could get was the general location – he’s right in the CBD, almost smack-bang in the middle. Other than that, I don’t know anything else.”

Jeonghan bit back his own disappointed sigh, nodding at Johnny.

“Thanks for your help, Johnny. You all should head back home now – don’t get yourself killed or hurt tonight.” The other three nodded, before turning around and making their way back. Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol, meeting brown eyes, before nodding again and heading back to the car.

“C’mon, Cheol – we don’t have much time.”

 

**_“johnny” sent a private message to “angel” at 9:12pm, friday_ **

_johnny: sunbae_

_johnny: i forgot one thing_

_johnny: there was a message in the encryptions_

_johnny: it was a time, and date._

_johnny: does ’13:53, 041103 ‘ mean anything ?_

**_“angel” sent a message to “why™” at 9:14pm, friday_ **

_angel: i know where jungeun is_

_angel: everyone_

_angel: meet at that club right in the middle of the cbd_

_angel: the “seraph”_

_ljhoozi: that place ?_

_naegahosh: on our way hyung_

_naegahosh: but howd u know?_

_scoups: oh my god_

_scoups: howd he know it han_

_ljhoozi: wait_

_ljhoozi: what the_

_angel: i don’t Know how he knows it but shes there_

_angel: i was given the date i know shes there_

_ljhoozi: we’re coming hyung_

**_“naegahosh” sent a private message to “ljhoozi” at 9:16pm, friday_ **

_naegahosh: ur explaining this to me_

_ljhoozi: fine_

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at the silent male next to him, the bustling nightlife of Seoul contrasting to the silence inside of the car.

“So, Jihoonie, what’s the big deal about this ‘Seraph’?” Soonyoung broke the silence first, gaze falling back onto the road. A world-weary sight, too big for Jihoon’s small stature, escaped him before his response. He pulled a knee to his chest, looking forwards.

“It’s where Jeonghan’s mother used to work, before Minsoo-sunbae found her. You know how she used to be a stripper, right?” Jihoon inhaled deeply before continuing, playing with loose thread on his jeans. “Minsoo-sunbae would frequent the ‘Seraph’ often, and he finally managed to take Hyejin-sunbae home. It’s renowned for being one of the most famous clubs in Seoul, but it has a horrible track record for their care of their employees. The one who took Jungeun must know about the Yoon’s connection to the place.”

Soonyoung furrowed his brows in response – it didn’t sound like there was _too_ much connection from the ‘Seraph’ to the Yoon’s, enough for this to be so dramatic.

“But how does that relate to Jeonghan hyung? It’s not _that_ important, is it?” He swerved around a corner suddenly, taking a shortcut to avoid the impending traffic he could see looming ahead. Jihoon shot him a dirty look, crushed against the door.

“Jeonghan hyung said he was given a date, and I’m assuming it was 041103, if he could guess where Jungeun was so quickly.” Jihoon paused, watching Soonyoung for reaction.

Nothing.

“…”

“ _Soonyoung_. Do you know the importance of that date?” Jihoon spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable, hoping Soonyoung would catch on.

“Um … no?” Soonyoung could see the deep scarlet lettering of ‘Seraph’, all lit up in neon lighting, up ahead. Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s car wasn’t outside yet. Jihoon exhaled again, a shaky, restrained sound.

“ _Kwon Soonyoung_ – 041103 is Jungeun’s birthday. The importance of this club is, this is where Jungeun was born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also AY i actually wrote in narrative form !!!
> 
> my attempt at creating tension , and the nct 95 line are properly introduced ! (i love them so much expect more of them)
> 
> also stop me i am going to make more text fics i need to chill
> 
> (also ,,, i may or may not be planning another installment into this gang universe)


	9. certainty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations and realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS ; jungeuns introduced so mentions of hostage bindings , all that jazz. 
> 
> GUESS WHOS FINALLLY UPDATING

Jungeun awoke to darkness.

Rope was lashed around her feet and arms, tying her to a chair, and her clothes were damp. She could feel something sharp near her foot - an incentive not to move - and danger was palpable.

“Yoon Jungeun …” A shiver travelled down her spine at the voice, slimy and chilling. She bit back an insult, swallowing before responding.

“Wha-What do you want?” Jungeun had been told how to deal with people like this - she was the daughter of a gang boss, after all. She knew how to handle herself, but it was awfully hard when she could feel hot breath on the back of her neck, and something sharp just grazing her lower back.

“That’s disgustingly cliche, I expect more from a gang head’s daughter.” The feeling of something looming over her disappeared, and light appeared behind her before disappearing, alongside the sound of a slamming door.

Only then did Jungeun let herself cry.

* * *

 

 Jeonghan could feel his heart beating in his chest every time Seungcheol swerved a turn, or sped a light. Jungeun was the most important person in his life - Jeonghan has stated, and even proved in actions, in the past that he would willingly lay down his life to save his sister, and the possibility of her dying was enough to break the stoic blond.

“Hey, Han, pleas-please stop gripping my thigh that hard,” Seungcheol’s pained voice broke through Jeonghan’s cloudy thoughts, immediately letting go of the rock hard muscle.

“I’m sorry, Cheol,” Jeonghan responded softly, eyes trained on the flashing lights in front of them. Seungcheol shot a worried look over at his boyfriend, quickly turning another sharp corner and ignoring the twinge in his left knee.

“I’m not … I can’t guarantee Jungeun’s safety, babe, but I know you’ll go to the ends of the Earth to save her, and I’ll be there every step of the way,” Seungcheol said softly, removing one hand from the wheel to grab Jeonghan’s, squeezing it softly, “And so will Jihoonie and Soonyoungie.” Jeonghan dropped his gaze, grip tightening on Seungcheol’s hand.

“Jihoon …” Seungcheol could hear all the emotions in his voice - anger, sadness, regret, the like, and he didn’t like that at all.

“Hey, Han, I know you’re worried, but Jihoonie’s just as worried. You know he loves Jungeun, and he’d never let her go on purpose. He honestly feels horrible.” Seungcheol would know, he had to suffer through the continuous texts from Jihoon before Soonyoung picked him up, barely coherent, probably from the overwhelming emotion of “I just lost my childhood and best friend’s baby sister”.

Jeonghan nodded slowly, taking a slow, deep breath. He released Seungcheol’s hand, pulling his knees to his chest.

“I know … I know, Cheolie.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol both ignored the buzzing of their phones. 

* * *

 

Jihoon had done some shitty things before - granted, he’d never killed, but he’d come close - but he has never felt shitter than now.

Just a few hours ago, Jungeun was playing outside with him, talking to him about school, and her boyfriend Jisung, before she was gone, and his Jeonghan-hyung was mad at him.

Jeonghan-hyung. Even thinking about the blond was enough to make Jihoon’s heart leap into his throat, and tears to build up.

“Hey hey hey, Jihoonie! We’ll be there soon, right? You’re my main navigator, don’t forget!” Soonyoung’s voice pulled Jihoon back to reality, loud and boisterous. Soonyoung, who was being loud and obnoxious to keep Jihoon in the right state of mind, to keep him on track.

“We … we turn left here, and then keep going …” Jihoon responded softly, shifting in his seat. Soonyoung looked over at him, worry evident in his eyes, but he kept driving, turning down the streets in silence.

“Jihoonie … what do you think is going to happen?” Soonyoung sounded small - a rare occurrence, and a serious one. Jihoon inhaled shakily, fingers digging into his knees.

“I-I don’t know, Soonyoung, and that’s what makes this even more terrifying.”

Silence reigned over the car once again, the buzzing of their phones unheard. 

* * *

 

Taeyong had been dozing off, head on Yuta’s shoulder and legs on Johnny’s lap, when he was rudely awoken from his almost-slumber by Johnny shooting up, swearing loudly in English and fumbling for his phone.

“What the hell, Suh?” Yuta mumbled, staring forlornly at his phone, now face down in the dirt. Taeyong lazily opened his eyes, head slipping from Yuta’s shoulders to lap, as Johnny furiously typed and swiped through his phone.

“What’s the matter, Johnny?” The Korean couldn’t help but notice how serious the American looked, how focused he was on the small screen in front of him. Neither male received a response for a few more minutes, Yuta now paying closer attention to Johnny, before he suddenly threw his phone down to the ground, groaning loudly.

“Bloody - why won’t they answer?” Taeyong stood up then, grabbing Johnny’s arm.

“What happened, Johnny?” he asked again, tone urgent. “If this is to do with the sunbaes-”

“It has everything to do with the sunbaes! I sent them into a fucking trap!” Johnny exploded, already grabbing his jacket and taking off in the direction of the city, Yuta immediately up and after him. Taeyong picked up the discarded phone on the ground, opening up to Johnny’s last interaction with it.

 

**_“princess” sent a private message to “johnny” at 9:19pm, friday_ **

_princess sent a photo._  
_princess: This is what you’ve sent your sunbaenims into, Johnny Suh._  
_princess: 10 minutes is all you have._

* * *

 Jungeun opened her eyes to darkness once again, head pounding and mouth dry. She wasn’t on her chair again, however - her arms were tied above her head, not enough to lift her up and strangle her, but high enough to be uncomfortable. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, a figure appeared in front of her, a vague shape of a male.

“You’ve come to, haven’t you? I’m glad - I didn’t want to wake you up like this.”

As he finished speaking, lights flooded the room, revealing the figure, immediately sending chills down Jungeun’s spine.

In front of her stood one of the most feared gang head’s, and one of Angel’s Den’s biggest enemies, JR of Veheme, and in his eyes was certainty, certainty that Jungeun, a 12 year old, realised too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAAHHAHAWHATASHITTYENDINGHAHAHAHA
> 
> BYE PLS ENJOY


End file.
